1000 Ways to Die (season 11)
WARNING: The real deaths portrayed in this show are based on true events (with other shows and movies) and are extremely graphic. Names have been changed to protect the identities of real people, including the deceased. Do not attempt to try any kind of actions depicted, OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE! (Also, this show contains language and graphic violent content. An important advice: if you're easily offended and you'll get scared so bad, then stop reading...unless you'll get used to those death segment title names and details, if you dare.) And now here are all of the upcoming “1000 Ways to Die” episodes (in Season 11). Episode 124: "Death Mysteries" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the popular TV series "Unsolved Mysteries".) * Way to Die #52: ''Gangaroo Bangaroo (a.k.a. Kangaroo Jack-A-Boom)'' On July 17, 2014, in Queensland, Australia. A criminal convict and former gangster named Jack goes on the run from the police, driving in the victim's car he recently stole earlier, when suddenly, a kangaroo is coming on the other side of the same highway. And after a kangaroo crashed through the front windshield of the car Jack was in, Jack is killed in the accident, much to the police patrolmen's surprise. * Way to Die #131: ''Die-alysis (a.k.a. Kidney Trouble)'' On November 18, 1994, in Baton Rouge, LA. A woman named Giesele, who's starting dialysis with severe abdominal pain, collapsing in her own house. 24 hours later, the septicaemia and a bacterial infection causing Giesele to die from kidney failure. * Way to Die #424: ''Suck & Blown (a.k.a. Northern Explosion)'' On September 11, 2016, in Raleigh, NC. As the plane goes to North Dakota, one of the pumps began to leak combustible fluids, making cabin pressure drop and setting off a spark within the fuel pump. The side of the plane was blown apart and a criminal mastermind named Larry (parody of Bob Joe Long) aboard the plane is sucked outside, falling to his death. A fire starts within the fuel pump and a catastrophic explosion is created, incinerating a pilot (named Oliver; parody of Michael Dean Overstreet) and an irate passenger (named Tanya; parody of Alma Theede) in the ensuing explosion. * Way to Die #980: ''Rod-Way (a.k.a. Oh My Rod-Ness)'' On July 18, 1986, in Miami, FL. Between Gulf of Mexico and Atlantic Ocean, a fisher named Rodney, who has narcolepsy, decides to go fishing. He then falls asleep, still holding the rod of a fishing pole. A shark is attracted by the rod and gets the bait, and drags Rodney to the ocean where he then drowns underwater. * Way to Die #524: ''Ne-Gate Attack (a.k.a. Gate Slammed)'' On June 18, 1995, in Ottawa, Canada. A woman named Rachel Mendoza (parody of Maritza Rentz), who's fired for stealing babies from their parents (which aren't shown) decides to get revenge on her work boss, named Robert. As she contradicts him, Robert ends up crushing Rachel to death by the heavy metal gate that was slammed shut. * Way to Die #862: ''Why Or Rhi-Not? (a.k.a. Rhinoceros Stomped)'' On April 19, 2012, in Tanzania, Africa. A thief named Herman Atwoods (parody of Aaron Hernandez) has deported from USA to Africa for the murder of his arch rival of the football stadium, comes face to face with some rhinos, who shall stomp and skid its feet on the ground and it may charge him and Herman Atwoods was stampede by rhinos, including one that impales Herman on its tusk. * Way to Die #651: ''Lady And The Trampoline (a.k.a. Rock Downfall)'' On August 1, 2005, in Mojave, CA. A shrewish and now-divorced woman named Teena Trent (parody of Gina Grant) stole the trampoline from her ex-husband in the house earlier and refused to give it back. Now, Teena prepares to jump on her trampoline in the desert until she got killed in a freak avalanche accident after hitting a tower of desert rocks. Episode 125: "Rate Your Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of the boarding game "Rate Your Mate".) * Way to Die #353: ''Loan Sharp-Dead (a.k.a. Slashed Out)'' On July 13, 1990, in Little Italy, NY. A wannabe news-reporter named Spentellio, who reports a case about a killer, who's actually a loan shark that Spentellio owes money. The case wasn't even given to him it was just something he wanted to report so he didn't half to pay $5000. While reporting the case, The loan-shark, finds a killer, who turned out to be Spentellio. Furiously, a loan shark runs up to Spentellio and slits his throat with a 10-pound knife, causing him to die from exsanguiation a minute later. * Way to Die #356: ''Fryin' Maiden (a.k.a. Iron Maid in China)'' On June 12, 1791, in Shangai, China. A Chinese maid named Chunhua has caught stealing and is sentenced to death by the Chinese executioners in the Chinese iron maiden. Chunhua is placed in the Chinese iron maiden with coals and rocks, heating with water. The Chinese iron maiden got hot and steam inside, causing Chunhua to die 5 minutes later from burning and melting and lack of oxygen. * Way to Die #752: ''Lahar'd On (a.k.a. Nevado del Ruined)'' On November 13, 2015, in Tolima, Colombia. A man named Alberto, who has dumped by her previous girlfriends, is sent from Caldas to a volcano, which called Nevado del Ruiz, and made a female statue out of lahar and used it as a sex toy, but just as Alberto is about to get it hard on, an earthquake begins, causing a volcano to blows its top, erupting lahar and creating pyroclastic flows, and Alberto is buried alive by lahars and pyroclastic flows, causing his death. * Way to Die #647: ''I'm So Coyote (a.k.a. Coyote Packed)'' On August 16, 2014, in Nova Scotia, Canada. A woman named Whitney Sullivan (parody of Kate Webster & Karen Severson) has dumped by her previous boyfriends and is sent to Cape Breton Highlands National Park, decides to strips herself naked and begins dancing, when suddenly, a pack of coyotes have arrived and begin to bite her to death, meaning Whitney was eaten alive. * Way to Die #434: ''Smoked 'N' Spray (a.k.a. Blast Offed)'' On April 9, 2002, in Lawrence, KS. A smoker named Rodrick sits in front of a couch recliner, while spraying cologne on his face too close, and covered it in wet cologne. While lighting a smoke, Marcos, (Rodrick's Brother's cat), jumps on the couch with enough force and weight to kick out the recliner, bumping into Rodrick's back and sends his head forward and into his lighter, igniting the wet cologne on Rodrick's face, burning him to death, before a mini-fire-explosion blows & burns his skin off and cracking his skull, and lighting his face, skull and brain on fire, killing him in a minute. * Way to Die #737: ''Die-Phone (a.k.a. Guilty as Discharged)'' On September 12, 2008, in Los Angeles, CA. An illegal Chinese immigrant woman named Ni Wong, who murdered her abusive husband earlier, tries to invent her "phoney" mobile phone charger. Several minutes later, the phone rings, and as she tries to answer the call, Ni ends up getting electrocuted on her fake charging mobile phone, killing her. * Way to Die #287: ''Bitch-Biked (a.k.a. Die-Cycle Handle-Barred)'' On July 9, 1999, in Miami, FL. A female hitchhiker named Leslie Lewis, who stole a bicycle from the store and tries to run from the police. Then Leslie stop a vehicle driver named Mel Rickles, who tried to ignored it, stops the car and goes after Leslie, when suddenly, she falls onto the bike's handlebars and is hereby impaled, much to the surprise of Mel and the police. Episode 126: "Wheel of Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the popular TV game show "Wheel of Fortune".) * Way to Die #251: ''Volcan-Whore (a.k.a. Fall Into A Volcano)'' On August 27, 2013, in Bali, Indonesia. A woman named Paula Van Elvin (parody of Valerie Pape), who has strings of bad relationships and broken marriages, goes on the run from the police after she murdered few tourists earlier goes to the rim of the active volcano. Surrounded, Paula decides to end her own life by falling into the crater of it, and was killed by molten lava, much to the surprise of the police. * Way to Die #604: ''Sucked Up (a.k.a. Mechani-Killed)'' On May 16, 2000, in Boston, MA. A con artist named Thomas Cardwell, poses as an airline mechanic, tries to perform routine maintenance. Meanwhile, an airline pilot read newspapers about what Thomas has done to his victims not so long ago, accidentally turns on the airplane and Thomas Cardwell was sucked into the engine of an airplane, killing him instantly. * Way to Die #688: ''Die-ameter Tank (a.k.a. Flaw Molasses)'' On September 9, 2013, in Honolulu, HI. A former criminal convict named Peter Gerber (parody of Jeff Pelo), poses as a molasses foreman, who tries to destroy a diameter tank of molasses after his workers abandoned Peter. He uses an axe to destroys a diameter tank, caused to rupture, spilling 2,000,000 gallons of raw molasses to flooding the abandoned building, killing Peter Gerber as his throat was so clogged with the smothering goo of raw molasses, causing him to asphyxiate. * Way to Die #835: ''Bus Stopped (a.k.a. Bus-Ted)'' On June 22, 2015, in Shawnee, OK. A man named Rudy Manson is late for work, and he missed the bus, so he goes on a run to catch a bus, but he ran into the head-first bus stop and dies from accidental injuries. * Way to Die #827: ''Coal as Coal Can Be (a.k.a. Coal Dark Place)'' On December 13, 1991, in Ellicott City, MD. A poor spoiled woman named Donna Wilson (parody of Sarah Dutra & Shirley Withers), who has not only a string of bad relationships but also has lumps of coal every Christmas. She was dumped by her boyfriends earlier and walks alone in the railroad bridge, when a train carrying loads of coal passed behind her and suddenly derailed, sending train cars and coal hurdling to the streets below. Donna ends up being found buried under mounds of coal, causing her to die from asphyxiation. * Way to Die #364: ''Meet Your Mata-Doom (a.k.a. Bull Over Matador)'' On August 21, 1999, in Northern Colombia. A wannabe matador named Alfredo decides to do the bull fighting against some bulls, including one named Toro, but Alfredo was very scared, so he tries to cover himself with a sheet, only for Toro to charge against Alfredo who will be dumped to the ground and is also impaled in his heart by Toro with his own left tusk. * Way to Die #395: ''San Francis-KO (a.k.a. Shaken By Quakin')'' On April 18, 2006, in San Francisco, CA. 100 years after the earthquake, another one begins in same town, but in a different way. One person realized his friend electrocutes himself with a samurai sword on a low-hanging power 4 1/2 years earlier, decides to hide in an abandoned gas pipe building, until a strong earthquake rumbles, causing the gas pipes to explode, killing a victim in an abandoned gas pipe building. Episode 127: "How Much for Death?" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof about the rhetorical price.) * Way to Die #685: ''Off-Fenced & De-Fenced (a.k.a. Fenced Out)'' On March 4, 2011, in Akron, OH. A convicted murderer named Harvey Smithers (parody of Marvin Lee Smith Jr.) goes on offense and defense in the outdoor basketball court but is informed by his "teammates" about murdered his ex-girlfriend two decades ago, so Harvey runs away, breaks into a house that no one's inside, but they followed Harvey all the way. Surrounded, Harvey decides to end his own life by fall onto the sharp-top wooden fences and is impaled to death, much to their disgusting surprises. * Way to Die #659: ''One Dollar Pill (a.k.a. Drug's the Word)'' On May 20, 2016, in Olathe, KA. A drug dealer named Walter Jenkins (parody of Warren Jeffs) hides in his own house after he is fired for selling drugs in the store earlier (not show but heard), though he's got money. He breaks the cardinal rule: never get high on your own supply. The police are coming for Walter, but he gulps down some meth and LSD, washed down with some PCP and weed. He then dies from cardiac arrest due to his heart rate going too fast, right before the police found Walter, who's now deceased. * Way to Die #681: ''Man-Whore Covered (a.k.a. Cover Dislodge-Dead)'' On April 10, 2004, in Boston, MA. A deadly woman named Gladys Berlin (parody of Bertha Gifford) finds her soon-to-be ex-husband named Gill, who dislodges a cover from the manhole in the middle of the road, and as Gladys goes driving against Gill, he throws a dislodged manhole cover onto Gladys' car, crashing through the front windshield and Gladys was struck to death. * Way to Die #648: ''Dressed to Drown (a.k.a. Pulled Deep Into River)'' On July 31, 2017, in Montreal, Canada. A female convict named Wilma Germain (parody of Geraldine Smith & Jennifer Wilbanks) is swept away Ouareau River just north of Montreal, Canada while wearing her heavy dress tries to swim back to shore. Ordinarily, standing near the shore in 15–30 cm (6–12 in) of water for Wilma Germain would not be inherently dangerous. However, her water-soaked dress became too heavy, and she was pulled deeper into the river and succumbed to drowning. * Way to Die #551: ''Croco-Gator Attacks (a.k.a. From Alligators to Crocodiles)'' On June 1, 2015, in New Orleans, LA. A couple named Randall (parody of Grant Hayes) & Sandra (parody of Amanda Hayes) is sent to the river, seeing a crocodile and an alligator. While Randall swims to the left side of the river, Sandra swims to the right side of it. Randall sees a saltwater crocodile, while Sandra sees an alligator. They both have been eaten alive by human-eating, big triangular reptiles (especially a crocodile & an alligator), killing them both. * Way to Die #531: ''Lid to Death (a.k.a. Toilet Destruction)'' On August 14, 2012, in Jackson, MI. A con artist named Frida, who poses as a bathroom repair-lady, lights up a candle while using a public bathroom when the tank had become clogged, allowing volatile gas to build for an extended period of time, enough for Frida to evacuate from the building, but forgot to blow off the candle. The fire, what's on the candle, and the volatile gas caused a combusting explosion, which caused a heavy metal lid for the tank launched through the air, landing on Frida's head, bludgeons her to death. * Way to Die #292: ''Blood Donate-Dead (a.k.a. Blood Confusion)'' On November 1, 2014, in Augusta, ME. A former criminal convict named Ray Herman poses as a blood bank pioneer, decides to donate his blood to a local hospital. By the time Ray changed his mind about need blood back, it was too late. He accidentally sucks out 5 pints of his own blood, causing his death, during a now failed blood transfusion. Episode 128: "Gruesome Greedy" * Way to Die #697: ''Blocked Out (a.k.a. Attack By Kayak)'' On November 29, 2011, in Des Plaines, IL. A woman named Carmen Hershey (parody of Carla Hughes) escapes from prison and went to the lake, hides in a kayak, when all of a sudden, a swan got onto a kayak, rolls it into the lake, and blocking her. Unable to escape, Carmen Hershey was drowned to death. * Way to Die #256: ''Gas-Whore (a.k.a. Freon Isn't Free)'' On July 1, 2010, in Galveston, TX. On a hot day, a woman named Joan Bennington (parody of Jennifer Jones), is thrown out of several homes earlier due to her incompetence and narcissistic behavior. Unfortunately, she has nowhere else to go...except the abandoned house, which no one lives, but she goes there without paying the rent, and as Joan turns on the air-conditioner unit, she attempts to inhale freon gas from it, causing her to die from freon gas poisoning. * Way to Die #286: ''Wire Why Not (a.k.a. Caught In a Barbed Wire)'' On October 10, 1997, in Lompoc, CA. A Russian-born immigrant named Kamrov, who's a spy, disguised as an American try to escape the prison, by doing some basic trying and one of his obsatcles is to jump over a bush-mound of barbed-wire. He sprints towards the barbed wire but he accidentally trips over his untied shoelaces and lands on the barbed wire, impaling himself all-over his body, slitting his throat, impaling both his left and right eye, penetrating his throat, and ripping his chest, heart, brain, skull, abdomen, stomached and he gets off the wire pulling all the spikes out and he dies of massive internal bleeding, much to the surprise of the police guards. * Way to Die #266: ''Golf Shocked (a.k.a. Lightning On Putter)'' On October 2, 2002, in Arizona City, AZ. An old woman, who won mini-golf championship this yesterday, has become a professional golf player, but unfortunately, a thunderstorm has arrived and the rain starts, but that doesn't stop an old woman. As she raises her putter upwards, a lightning attracts on a golf putter, electrocutes her to death. * Way to Die #262: ''Fly Down (a.k.a. Wing Dings)'' On May 25, 2012, in Los Angeles, CA. An escaped prison inmate named Ron McRobbins (parody of Juan Ramon Matta Ballesteros) went to the top of the skyscraper and hog-ties each wooden wing on both arms, decides to jump off the skyscraper building. Ron tries to flapping his arms, but no matter how hard he tried, he is unable to fly. He ends up falling to his death on a sidewalk pavement and his cause of death was fallen injuries, much to the horror of the police cops. * Way to Die #695: ''Over-Cooked (a.k.a. Dead in a Mega-Microwave)'' On May 10, 2010, in Reiskirchen-Lindenstruth, Germany. A convicted woman named Yvonne Barron (parody of Betty Broderick & Mirabelle Yang) escapes from USA, and went to Germany. She hides in the large industrial microwave system, only to get locked in by the German workers, who tie the door handles with chains, with a heavy padlock on it. The German workers activates a microwave that goes on an hour, enough for Yvonne Barron to suffer severe organ damage and burns over 100% of her body. An hour later after the microwave is finished, they found Yvonne, who's now cooked, screaming. * Way to Die #285: ''Saddamned (a.k.a. Hanged & Strangled)'' On December 25, 2016, in Evanston, IL. A criminal convict named Sandon Hudson (whose parody of Saddam Hussein and a Colorado killer of Christmas 1996) tries to hide in a halfway house for the death of a "dwarf" lady, but the police knows where he is. Instead of surrender and going to jail, he has to end his own life. Sandon uses a piece of cord and the handle from a broken paintbrush to invent a garrote onto the wood-top below the ceiling, kicks the table off and he hangs & strangles himself to death. The police found Sandon Hudson's now deceased body two hours later. Episode 129: "Death's Most Wanted" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the popular TV series "America's Most Wanted".) * Way to Die #828: ''Lutheritis (a.k.a. Lost Soul Food Fatigue)'' On September 26, 2017, in Bonnieville, IL. An angry woman named Lucille Charleston, who has diabetic problems, nags at her grown son named Pete Johnston for not taking care of her. At dinnertime, Pete Johnston invented his meal for himself and his mother, Lucille -- Luther's Favorite Food (2 large honey glazed doughnuts with a pound of beef in between, covered in bacon strips). As Lucille ate her last meal, she ends up suffering a stroke, causing her death, much to Pete's happiness. * Way to Die #763: ''Arrow-Head (a.k.a. Bow Out)'' On February 14, 2014, in Philadelphia, PA. A man named Arnie Rang (parody of Rances Ulices Amaya) escapes from prison for attempted murder of his ex-wife, Lili Roberts, who decides to end his life for good. She grabs a crossbow, loads up one arrow, plays a combat zone. As Arnie breaks down the door, causing the alarm to go off, but he refused to believe the alarm sets off, goes looking for Lili. He tries to look for her in the closet, until Lili uses a crossbow to close to Arnie's head, fires an arrow, enough force to impale through his skull and his brain, killing Arnie instantly, much to Lili's relief. * Way to Die #788: ''Plane Splashed (a.k.a. Not So Happy Landing)'' On October 13, 2017, near Pacific Grove, CA. A wannabe pilot named Chet Naples (parody of Nikolas Cruz) steals an airplane, with four terrorists, Jabo, Akbar, Makir & Delpho, prepares to takeoff from the airport, until shortly, Chet and four terrorists were all killed in plane crashed on the Pacific Ocean. And, also, they're all drowned. * Way to Die #16: ''Man-Slaughtered (a.k.a. Threshed Away)'' On April 8, 2014, in La Crosse, WI. A former convict man named Hank Lowell (parody of Frank Lewis), poses as a farmer, forces a wannabe farmer's grown daughter named Donna, to do some farmwork, or torture her with a corn thresher, but she refuses. Furious, Hank Lowell is going to end her life, but Donna end his first. She dodges and trips Hank onto a corn thresher, impaling him. To finish him off, Donna turns it on, disemboweling him to death, much to Donna's happiness. * Way to Die #58: ''Helmet Strapped (a.k.a. Not So Safety Line)'' On May 1, 2017, in Tacoma, WA. A wannabe bicyclist named John Ramon, has to wear bicycle helmet so he can ride a bicycle, when suddenly he was zip lining in the garden. A safety line got tangled in a strap of his helmet, choking him to death. * Way to Die #42: ''Trahsed Away (a.k.a. Recycled to Death)'' On April 16, 2015, in Des Plaines, IL. An acquitted woman named Trish Ashton (parody of Tracie Andrews) has garbage in the recycling bin. As she went to the rooftops, her husband named Nash Ashton, pushes Trish off the roof, falling head first into the recycling bin, full of garbage, causing her to die from asphyxiation, much to Nash's happiness. * Way to Die #34: ''Caps Locked (a.k.a. Bottle-Capped)'' On February 25, 2013, in Los Angeles, CA. A man named Ryan DeGomer is sent to jail for the home invasion and murder of his ex-girlfriend (which aren't shown). Now Ryan has red eyes, so he routinely places the cap in his mouth, lean back, and place his eyedrops in each eye, but he accidentally chokes to death on an eyedrop bottle-cap in his cell, and by the time the prison guards comes to the cell and unlocks it, it was too late. Ryan ends up asphyxiated, much to the horror of the prison guards. Episode 130: "Live and Let Die" (TITLE DERIVED FROM: The "1973 James Bond 007 Movie of the same name".) * Way to Die #382: ''Vitamin X'd (a.k.a. Juiced Out)'' On May 18, 2009, in Albany, NY. A poor health-food advocate and escaped prison inmate named Ness Jeffries (parody of Russell Jones) smuggled a whole box of carrots from the store and returns home. Ness uses a juicer to make a carrot juice out of carrots (with tablets), fill in the whole gallon of it, and drank the whole gallon of carrot (with mixed tablets). He had taken 70 million units of Vitamin A in 10 days. In addition he was drinking about a gallon of carrot juice a day during that time. His skin was bright yellow and he died from overdose and suffer rapid, severe liver poisoning. * Way to Die #394: ''It's All Your Asphalt (a.k.a. Paved And Buried)'' On June 30, 2013, in Ritchie County, WV. Three former criminal convicts named Tosh (parody of Josh Owens), Jarvis (parody of Chuck Davis) and Robby (parody of Rodney King), pose as asphalt workers tries to replaced deteriorated road, but instead they were arguing with each other, and fell into a pit while a foreman activates the dumping mechanism and buries all three under three tons of hot asphalt. Tosh, Jarvis & Robby are breathing in fumes and absorbed their skins, causing them all to be buried alive, meaning they all died from crushed asphyxiation. * Way to Die #357: ''Pot-Whore (a.k.a. Pit-Stopped)'' On September 1, 2001, in Minneapolis, MN. A racecar driver named Penelope, who has been disqualified for smoking marijuana, but they kicked her out of the race and decides to call the police, so she drives away from the race and goes on a run from the police, when suddenly, there's a gigantic pothole that has 10 stories downfall in the middle of the deteriorated road, but Penelope can't stop and falls downward and dies from crashing in the pothole, while the police stop the car noticed there's a gigantic pothole and retreat for safety. * Way to Die #494: ''Holy Crab (a.k.a. Krabby Pinched)'' On July 22, 2015, in Loyalty Islands of New Caledonia. Between Fiji and Australia, a woman named Jessica Brockovich (parody of Melissa Friederich), is shunned from the church earlier for illegal gambling with "rolling dices" and ends up on a losing streak. She was starving but there's no food...except one. A coconut crab. Jessica tries to eat it but she got her legs pinched by a coconut crab, which also uses its claws to strip away her flesh, leaving behind her sinew and bone, and she feels poisoned and Jessica dies from poisoning and crab-related injuries. * Way to Die #476: ''Danced Out (a.k.a. Woody Been Board Dance)'' On August 29, 2009, in Chicago, IL. A wannabe hip-hop break-dancer named Jimmy, sits on his truck parked in a shed floor made of multiple boards, along with with two of his friends when a rival dancer and his friends go to verse him. Scared to verse a real dancer because he isn't even good at dancing yet, he goes to act tough and fight him. Jimmy is a good fighter, so he gets up, and jumps off the back of his truck. But one of the floor wooden boards (which was damaged from the truck running over it earlier) swings upwards and hits Jimmy in the face, with massive amount of force and speed, managed to bruise Jimmy's skin, crack his skull and damage his brain, killing him instantly. * Way to Die #718: ''Poker Face (a.k.a. Fire Stuck)'' On December 8, 2011, in Helena, MT. On a cold snowy day, four people played Poker, including one of them named Vern Barbour (parody of Viktor Bout), when all of a sudden, he cheats, steals some cards from other players. Furious, they ends up going after Vern, who rushes to the fireplace, threatens them with a fireplace poker, but just as Vern is about to go after his three other poker players, he trips on the chairs caused by one of the poker players and Vern was impaled through his mouth with a fireplace poker, killing him, much to the surprise of his three poker players. * Way to Die #738: ''Post-Dead (a.k.a. D.I.E. Selfie)'' On July 22, 2017, in Cheshire, CT. A teenage selfie girl named Holly Hanson (parody of Molly Martel), who posted a final picture to "chatta-bookie" (parody of Facebook) along with the caption, when suddenly, a train is coming for her on the tracks. By the time she turns her head to the train, it was too late. Holly Hanson was killed by a train. And a seflie picture which posted to "chatta-bookie", viewed by those people, typing joke comments about Holly's real death. Episode 131: "Death is Due" * Way to Die #635: ''Dumpster Banged Gangster (a.k.a. Drugged and Dumped)'' On December 21, 2008, in Almaeda County, CA. A former night stalker of the 1970s and 1980s named Pavio, who becomes a gang-banging drug dealer, buying and selling drugs with 5 other gangsters in the alley, but one terrible day one of his customers is mad, thinking Pavlo's drug prices are Cheap. The customer pulls out a gun and shoots at Pavlov, who dives and lays down behind a dumpster. The other 4 guys start a fight and all 5 customers knock over the 500 pound dumpster, landing on Pavio's who body, crushing him to death. * Way to Die #668: ''Bronx'd Out (a.k.a. Pain-Tenance Failure)'' On July 7, 2017, in Bronx NY, a con artist named Bob Roscoe (parody of Bill Cosby), poses as a repairman, tries to perform maintenance on two air compressors for an air conditioning system in the mall, when suddenly, they both simultaneously violently ruptured, killing him in a pressure-explosion. * Way to Die #676: ''Toilet Whore (a.k.a. Stuck on a Toilet)'' On March 14, 2017, in Denver, CO. An abusive wife named Stacey Mears (parody of Lacey Spears) forces her husband Benny to clean the gutters or ends his life, so he, unintentionally, leaves the toilet seat up, and leaves the bathroom, and decides to clean the gutters by the edge of the roof. As Stacey walks into the bathroom, she slips on wet floor (because Benny accidentally splash water from the tub), causing herself to falls into the toilet and she flushes the stool, causing a suction that rips out her organs, killing her, much to Benny's relief. * Way to Die #844: ''Bull-Shevik (a.k.a. Deadly Nedelin)'' On October 24, 2010, in Kazakhstan. A male wannabe terrorist named Huang Cheong goes into a rocket, smoking a cigarette, releasing "Devil's Venom" into a rocket, but creates a short circuit, combusting fuel, causing a massive explosion, destroying a rocket, killing Huang Cheong. * Way to Die #815: ''Metal Cleat-Dead (a.k.a. Head-On Metal Cleat)'' On July 5, 2014, in San Diego, CA. A con artist named Duke Carson, poses as a sailboat engineer. When suddenly, he was struck in the head by a 9 lb. metal cleat used to secure the sailing ship. While the ship was docking the cleat was pulled out of the dock under the tension of a cable and sailed through the air at tremendous speed into a the San Diego beach. Duke Carson dies in a metal cleat accident. * Way to Die #51: ''Butt-Head (a.k.a. Drowned in a Water Barrel)'' On March 28, 2008, in Yorkshire. A old man named Beavis, fills the water in the water "barrel". Then he climbs up the ladder to the rooftop, but he accidentally falls off a step ladder and landing upside down in a water butt containing only a couple of feet of water. * Way to Die #437: ''De-Facial Paralysis (a.k.a. Growing Pains)'' On March 19, 2014, in Beijing, China. A woman named Kara Martel (parody of Mary Kay Letourneau) is deported from USA, and sent to the Chinese dungeon, when suddenly, she begins to show experiencing acute stomach pain, along with extensive hair loss and accompanied by pain in her legs, loss of muscular eye control, and partial facial paralysis. Unable to breathe on her own, she died from asphyxiation, with painful injuries. Episode 132: "Seconds from Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: Title reference: Spoofs the National Geographic Channel TV series "Seconds from Disaster".) * Way to Die #492: ''Dead of Roses (a.k.a. Rose Dead)'' On May 8, 2014, in Atlanta, GA. A con artist named Daisy Lili (parody of Rosa Parks), poses as a florist, smuggles eight red roses from the garden shop, but by the time she escapes from the garden shop, she smelled all eight roses, though she must've allergic to all kinds of flowers (including roses), and Daisy Lili dies from fatal allergic reaction after smelling roses. * Way to Die #484: ''Nas-Scarred (a.k.a. Autocar E-Raced)'' On February 18, 2011, in Daytona Beach, FL. There are several race car drivers died by crashing in the race every now and then...including one. A wannabe race car driver named Earl Dennis, who starts the race, until he ends up crashing by his rival, and Earl Dennis dies in a race car accident. * Way to Die #472: ''The X O Cist (a.k.a. Dead Beaten)'' On June 6, 2013, in Salem, OR. A woman named Melissa Claire, has a string of broken marriages, decides to wear demon makeup, so she decides to scare the men away. She was scaring the men away, thinking she was possessed, but one man, who turned out to be Melissa's ex-boyfriend, Mason, that decides to end her life. To exorcise the demon, Mason physically beating Melissa to death. She dies from physically beating injuries. * Way to Die #362: ''Drowned Alone (a.k.a. Not A Good Swimmer)'' On June 6, 2014, in San Diego, CA. A week before Friday the 13th, three people take Jasmine's boyfriend, Jerrold, to the Pacific Ocean, and throw Jerrold into the water. Unaware to his friends that Jerrold wasn't a very good swimmer, but his friend never cared and decides to row themselves back to shore, leaving Jerrold alone. He screams for help, but no one could hear him...except Jasmine. By the time, she noticed what happened to Jerrold, it was too late. Jerrold was drowned in the Pacific Ocean, much to Jasmine's crisis. * Way to Die #375: ''Gapped Out (a.k.a. Down Fallen)'' On February 11, 2017, in Brooklyn, NY. A man named Joseph Davidson tries to steal a glass panel in a corridor on the 33rd of an apartment building, but his ex-girlfriend, Christina Robbins, caught him stealing glass panels from other floors. And Christina goes advances on Joseph, who walks backwards, accidentally falls from the gap where the glass panel stolen earlier and died from fallen accident injuries, and Christina gloats about Joseph's death. * Way to Die #388: ''Spastic Closed-Airer (a.k.a. Trapped Inside)'' On April 17, 1974, in London, England. A British convict named Theodore Atherton robbed the clothes from three female victims, leaving them naked. Until one of them, who dressed goes after Theodore to the laundry, until he trips and falls into a plastic clothes-airer and trapping his neck in the rungs, causing him to die from asphyxiation, while two other victims calmly take back their clothes and dressed up. * Way to Die #384: ''D. O. Awol (a.k.a. Military Foul Play)'' On August 7, 1945, in Remscheid, Germany. A German military soldier named Gerhardt fakes his death by escaping from Remscheid, until he was caught by French soldiers at Remscheid-Lüttringhausen, thinking he's got AWOL, murdered Adolf Hitler a few months earlier. The French Soldiers beats Gerhardt so bad, it caused him to die from beating injuries all over his body, including his head. Episode 133: "Today's News is Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: An anchor-related event in this episode - See "Way to Die #39"). * Way to Die #904: ''Alcide Suicide (a.k.a. Gunshot Happens)'' On August 8, 1988, in Tuscon, Arizona. A wannabe cowboy named Alcide, who goes west, sees his nemesis, Nunez. As the two prepares to draw (meaning make one move), Alcide tries to grab the shotgun, but after the gun went off and when the trigger of his shotgun got caught in the zip of his boot, Alcide shot himself to death, and his nemesis, Nunez, declares Alcide...a suicide. * Way to Die #954: ''X-Massacre (a.k.a. Roasting on an Open Fire)'' On December 25, 1988, in Salt Lake City, UT. A minute after midnight, a convicted murder named Claude Sanders, who destroyed a lot of his victims earlier, remains at large...until he hides inside of a fireplace below the chimney with logs. Meanwhile, his new victim, Clara, feels a lot cold and the gate of the fireplace is closed, so Clara turns of the gas and lights a match, throws a fire match onto the fireplace, starting fires and Claude Sanders is on fire, screaming. Clara noticed he's not Santa Claus. She sees Claude Sanders and she watches him burning to death. * Way to Die #968: ''Jacked Off (a.k.a. Jack-Hammered)'' On July 2, 2017, in Frankfurt, KT. A former criminal convict named Raymond Laurence Charleston (parody of Charles Lee Ray), tries to find a jackhammer from one of the few construction workers and plays with it, until Raymond was caught "slacking" around by them, causing Raymond to throwing a jackhammer upwards and lands on Raymond's "nutty uprights", killing him instantly, much to the horror of the few construction workers. * Way to Die #979: ''Bayo-Necked (a.k.a. Bayonet-Dead)'' On July 3, 2013, in Nashville, TN. A con artist named Victor Myles (parody of Michael Vick) escapes from prison for illegal dogfighting decides to find more dogs at the animal shelter, until a man named Jerry Garrison, who dressed up as a soldier of "the war between the states", slashes Victor Myles in the neck with a bayonet (a knife sword on a gun rifle), causing Victor Myles to die from exsanguiation. * Way to Die #133: ''Homeless A-Loneliness (a.k.a. Alone Under The Bridge)'' On December 12, 2012, in Des Moines, IA. A teenager named Tiffany McGregor is kicked out of the house by her strict parents for terrible things she shouldn't have done earlier, and she is sent away...far away from home...and to the bridge. Tiffany feels lonely and homeless. Unfortunately, the temperature is extremely cold. With nobody's around, she dies from hypothermia under the bridge. * Way to Die #39: ''Anchors Aweigh (a.k.a. No News Is Bad News)'' On January 20, 2017, in Fullerton, CA. Two wannabe news anchors, Pat & Jennifer, makes false news stories, until a news manager send them both to the ship with an anchor. As Pat & Jennifer tied onto the anchor, the sailboat captain throws an anchor (with Pat & Jennifer on them) into Pacific Ocean. And both of them (Pat & Jennifer) drowned to death in three to five minutes. * Way to Die #170: ''Ab-dominated (a.k.a. Bad Medi-Sinned)'' On May 30, 1987, in Chicago, IL. A criminal convict named Harry Phillips (parody of William Heirens and a Tylenol murderer) who poisons people with bad medicine of the early 1980s at Thompson & Thompson (parody of Johnson & Johnson), was behind all the the trouble he caused, including committing seven deadly sins, but instead of firing Harry, a muscular foreman named Tyrone Lewis decides to end Harry life, by giving Harry a taste of his own medicine, meaning Tyrone punching Harry in the gut so hard and so strong, it caused Harry Phillips to died from an abdominal hemorrhage. Episode 134: "Caught by a Deathtrap" (TITLE REFERENCE: A play-on of the phrase "Caught by a Mouse-Trap".; NOTE: This is the first and only original episode to feature the death of both male and female in all seven segments.) * Way to Die #823: ''Pussycat Scratched (a.k.a. Feline Fatale)'' On July 28. 2011, in Oxford, England. A couple named Diane and Richard were unable to staunch a cut caused by the cat, scratching a varicose vein on each legs of both victims. Diane and Richard collapsed over their living room table, bleeding to death. * Way to Die #867: ''Riding Deadly (a.k.a. Fatal Parade)'' On August 12, 2011, in Ardmore, OK. A couple named Clarke and Cassandra, who both argue while went to the parade, but they were late, so Clarke and Cassandra went to the parade pathway, though they both don't know which way to dodge, and by the time they face one of the floating parade vehicles, it was too late. Both of them were fatally ran over by a floating parade vehicles, killing Clarke & Cassandra. * Way to Die #847: ''Bomb Out (a.k.a. Pests of the Vests)'' On May 2, 2016, in Sargodha, Pakistan. A couple, Soheila & Khalid, were married and decide to wear explosive suicide-vests and tries to hijack the truck, but was caught by the Pakistani police station, so Soheila & Khalid quickly hijack a police car and drives away from the police station but both were headed for an abandoned building no one lives and while the police car crashed into the building, the suicide-vests are both activated by detonated them, killing them both instantly in the explosion, much to the happiness of the Pakistani police. * Way to Die #627: ''Roast-Dead (a.k.a. Bodies In The Oven)'' On December 15, 2017, in Cheshire, England. An arguing couple, Nikita & Ryan, works in the industrial oven, when suddenly, their boss closed the oven and switched it on. Now Nikita & Ryan are both roasted alive inside an industrial oven, killing them both. * Way to Die #675: ''Stomach Buggered (a.k.a. Ar-Sin-Nic Poisoning)'' On December 11, 1990, in Juneau, AK. A strict parental couple named Rusty (parody of Dusty Rhoades) and Brianna (parody of Diane O'Dell) forbids their disobedient teenage son, Cecil, for all bad things. Now, Cecil makes some tea mixed with excessive amount of arsenic, and he pours it into each cup for both of his parents, who soon drank a whole glass of "black tea", causing them both to feel poisonous. Now, Cecil locks the door and barricade it, while his dying parents cursing at Cecil and tries to open the door, but they ended up having diarrhea and vomiting from their bodies. His parents have succumbed to the arsenic poisoning and died from internal bleeding, much to Cecil's happiness. * Way to Die #28: ''Quake-Nado (a.k.a. Double Disaster Domination)'' On November 7, 2011, Prague, OK. A killer couple, Sharon and Nelson, escapes from the prison and went to the abandoned building, because a tornado is coming, so they both went to the cellar of an abandoned building, but an earthquake rumbles and the tornado tears up an abandoned building, and both were crushed to death by a building and were blown away with debris caused by a "quakenado" (a combo of tornado and an Earthquake). * Way to Die #44: ''Tar Pitiful (a.k.a. So Tar, No Good)'' On June 30, 2012, in Los Angeles, CA. A couple, Justin (parody of Jack the Ripper and Troy Bierdz) and Abby (parody of Lastania Abarta & Gunn-Britt Ashfield), who committed home invasions earlier, were mopping tar on the roof of a building near La Brea Tar Pits, but one fateful day their foreman pushed Justin & Abby off the building and onto a large vat of 500 degree Fahrenheit liquid roofing tar, suffering severe burns in the process, killing them both and their foreman gloated. Episode 135: "The Death Club" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of the 1985 movie title "The Breakfast Club".) * Way to Die #721: ''Electri-Fried (a.k.a. Shocking After Gunfire)'' On June 10, 2010, in Concord, NH. A wannabe dancer named Kathy Nichols (parody of Sharon Kinne & Sharon Nelson) goes to the dance building, using a rifle to threaten a bouncer named Kenny and breached through a security and went to the dance-floor, but other dancers fled and Kathy gunfires an overhead electrical power-line, which knocks down onto a metal dance floor, electrocutes Kathy Nichols to death, much to the surprise of Kenny and other dancers. * Way to Die #748: ''Taekwon-Doom (a.k.a. Killer Extinct)'' On July 29, 1990, in Montpelier, VT. A prisoner named Leroy Gerber (parody of Troy Leon Gregg) escapes from prison and runs away to rob the store, only to getting confronted by a store clerk named Stan Myles, who learned Taekwondo, wearing black belt. Now, Stan shall kick and punch him and moved out of the way. After landing a few punches and kicks, Stan knocks Leroy to the floor, killing him in the process. And the police gave Stan a round of applause. * Way to Die #784: ''Beyond Impaired (a.k.a. Trapped By Filling)'' On September 28, 2015, in Harrisburg, PA. A teenage woman named Andrea McKliss (parody of Edith McAlinden & Edythe Klumpp), is running away after setting her parents' house on fire and murder her parents earlier (which aren't shown), but the night sky was so dark because of the clouds, Andrea accidentally fell into a large pothole where she was unconscious. Soon afterwards, the crews of road-workers were repairing potholes, and without seeing Andrea lying down inside of one they filled it in with liquid asphalt and ran it over with a steam-roller, causing her to die from suffocation. The accident was only discovered the next morning when the male outdoor watcher witness Andrea ran away fall into a same pothole before refilled in. * Way to Die #761: ''Brick-Dead (a.k.a. Head By Brick)'' On June 22, 2014, in Annapolis, MD. A woman named Julianne Harper (parody of Anne Perry & Juliet Marion Hulme) is on probation for the manslaughter of her "friend" (based on a victim named Honora Rieper). Little did Julianne know, her brakes were cut, and she quickly jumps out of the car that crashes onto the chimney (made out of the bricks) of a building that no one's inside, but the bricks from the chimney come crashing down on Julianne, killing her instantly. * Way to Die #37: ''Nose-Died (a.k.a. No Nose Knows)'' On July 1, 2015, in Lansing, MI. A criminal convict named Jose, who hijacks the jet, performs a nosedive with a jet, but the jet comes crashing down, so Jose pulls the lever of an ejector seat and launches 200 feet into the air, and the parachute is shown, Jose lands safely onto the ground away from the crash, only to face-to-face with a muscular general named Rick Rockwell, who proceeds to grab Jose's nose right before Rick tears Jose's nose off his face, causing him to die from exsanguiation and fatal injuries. * Way to Die #455: ''Susan-Cide (a.k.a. Death For Susanasia)'' On March 13, 2017, in Columbia, SC. A woman named Susanna Robertson (parody of Rebecca Jane Leighton), poisoned five patients earlier (which aren't shown), decides to commit suicide called Euthanasia, by smuggled five packages of drugs and a keg of beer, and went to the building where no one lives, took a lot of drugs and drank a lot of beer, enough for herself to die from drug and alcohol abuse. * Way to Die #475: ''Train & Plane Crashed (a.k.a. Train & Plane Wrecked)'' On August 18, 2012, in Winnipeg, Canada. A con artist named Ron Atkins (parody of John Hawkins) steals the plane without passengers, prepares for takeoff. An hour later, an airplane lands onto the railroad tracks, until an oncoming train, whose driver named Troy Clarkson (parody of Thomas Cook), couldn't stop. No passengers aboard on train or airplane. They crashed into each other, killing Ron & Troy in the crashing & exploding injuries. Episode 136: "Diary of the Dead" (TITLE DERIVED FROM: A "2007 zombie movie of the same name" directed by George A. Romero.) * Way to Die #567: ''Jaw Broken (a.k.a. Strike-Dead)'' On April 23, 2017, in Phoenix, AZ. During a baseball match, one of the baseball players named Maurice (parody of Mervyn Montgomery) is disqualified for the accident he caused to the referee, but Maurice won't leave the stadium. Furious, the referee decides to throw Maurice out, but before doing so, Maurice destroys the referee's jaw and teeth with a metal baseball bat, causing him to bleed from his gums and drowned in his own blood, causing death. * Way to Die #575: ''Consti-Painful (a.k.a. Bowel-Dead)'' On August 16, 2017, in Tupelo, MS. A wannabe Elvis impersonator named Elliot Pressman is having constipation while sitting on a toilet, but a "massive extension of her large bowel" caused by a build-up of feces, which had compressed his chest cavity and displaced his organs. Elliot technically died from a cardiac arrhythmia caused by straining due to constipation. * Way to Die #581: ''Dive Bombed (a.k.a. The Last Bomb-Rider)'' On April 13, 1945, Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. A German soldier named Üter tries to deploy the atomic bomb, but it won't release, so Uter decides to man up by pushing the bomb, only to be released from the bomb door of the little plane. Üter end up riding the bomb all the down into the Pacific Ocean and was killed in the explosion, created a mushroom cloud. * Way to Die #573: ''Sleepy Scuba-Dier (a.k.a. Sleep in the Deep Sea)'' On November 17, 2009, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. A female scuba diver named Muriel wants to scuba dive in the Atlantic Ocean, but unfortunately, she has narcolepsy and falls asleep. Later while falling asleep, she develops decompression sickness, causing painful in the her whole body, causing her death. * Way to Die #471: ''Stretched Out (a.k.a. Tug of War)'' On March 1, 2015, in Charleston, WV. An inmate named Myles Zimmerman (parody of Timothy Milano), who escapes from prison of Virginia, runs away to Charleston, WV, and decides to play tug-of-war with two of his "friends", whose names are Lan & Barney, decide to end Myles' life by playing with him. First they lock his wrists in chains onto a hitch of a truck. Then they lock his bottom legs in chains onto a hitch of another truck. Now Lan drives his truck on one side and Barney drives his on the other side, causing the chains to stretch Myles' body, and Myles screams in pain, until they both tear Myles' body apart, causing his death from exsanguation & massive injuries, much to Barney & Lan's happiness. * Way to Die #766: Camped Out (a.k.a. Death of The Camp Twins) On July 7, 2007, in Cheyenne, WY. The twins, Shelia & Eddy, decide to camp out for night...the last and final night, that is, because there's a severe storm that's coming in. Sheila & Eddy are safe in the tent, until the lightning strikes onto a big tree, cutting it, falling down onto tent, crushing Shelia & Eddy to death. * Way to Die #720: ''The Black Whore and Done (a.k.a. Black Hole and Done)'' On September 9, 2009, in the deep space. In planet Earth. There's a mad black woman named Rochelle Meadows (parody of Rachel Shoaf), who is to be sent away from the Earth to the black hole via rocket. The rocket has launched from the Planet Earth and goes far far away into the deep space. Rochelle screams for help, but nobody listened on Planet Earth. She could only watched in horror as the rocket sucks into the center of black hole. Then the rocket explodes, killing Rochelle in the black hole. Episode 137: "Make a Death Wish" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of Charles Bronson's the "Death Wish" movie series.) * Way to Die #826 (Repeat): ''Ass-Stroid (a.k.a. Rocket to Rock)'' On March 28, 2016, in Portland, OR. A criminal named Herman Bruno (parody of Jerome Brudos) escapes from the prison and hides in a rocket, only to be launched far away from the Planet Earth, passed Mars, and is now headed for the asteroid belt. Herman Bruno could only watch in horror, as the rocket is headed straight for a largest "space rock", crashed onto it and Herman Bruno is killed. * Way to Die #932: ''Damn The Torpe-Die (a.k.a. Boom-Boom Boat)'' On September 23, 2008, somewhere in the Indian Ocean. A criminal convict named Ganon Riddell (parody of Gary Ridgway) steals the boat with torpedoes from Australia and drives away from the police, until he is headed straight for the abandoned cruise ship (without passengers or crew), and Ganon Riddell is killed in crashing explosion by the boat with torpedoes and an abandoned cruise ship. * Way to Die #633 (Repeat): ''Coco-Knocked (a.k.a. Much Ado About Coconut)'' On July 26, 2014, in Waikiki, HI. A thief named Ned Gary (parody of Ed Gein) has rafted away from USA, is very hungry, so one day, Ned sees some coconuts hanging by a tree, making food out of coconuts (such as coconut salad, fresh coconut milk, and New England boiled coconut). But he doesn't know how to climb upwards so he bangs on a coconut tree and shakes the coconut tree, only for the coconuts to fall off and bludgeons Ned Gary to death. * Way to Die #313: ''Die-Thon (a.k.a. Snake Wrapped)'' On February 6, 2018, in Ottawa, Canada. A criminal thief named Jack Snell (parody of Jean-Claude Savoie) is fired by the work boss for the murder of his "enemies" earlier and robbed his boss' money and decides to run away, acting like a marathon man. Little did he know, there's a python appeared and Jack tripped so a python wraps its powerful coils around a Jack Snell's body, cutting off blood circulation to the brain, blocking off airways and preventing the chest from expanding, causing Jack Snell to die...until a python swallowed Jack Snell's whole body an hour later. * Way to Die #752 (Repeat): ''De-Feet-Dead (a.k.a. Abscess Denied)'' On November 19, 2011, in Raleigh, NC. A woman named Jenna (parody of Shelia Eddy) wants to be a composer, so she practices conducting, until she accidentally pierces her foot with a staff, causing her to die from gangrenous abscess. * Way to Die #561 (Repeat): ''Beard-Dead (a.k.a. Moustache-Dead)'' In 1567, in Bavaria (now Austria). A man with longest beard named Moustapha (parody of Hans Staininger), was the burgomaster. The beard, which was 4.5 feet (1.4 m) long at the time, was usually kept rolled up in a leather pouch. He walks around..until one fateful day, Moustapha trips over his own beard causing to broke his neck, causing his instantaneous death. * Way to Die #155: ''Ass So Horny (a.k.a. Iron in the Hole)'' On March 24, 1919, in London, England. There was a killer named Ridley Jackson (parody of Jack the Ripper) who got caught and sentenced to death for the murder of his five women. The executioner pushes into Ridley “where the sun doesn’t shine”, which a red-hot iron was inserted, burning out his internal organs without marking his body, killing him. Category:Horror Category:Horror Comedy Category:Horror TV Shows Category:Revival Category:Revivals Category:Paramount Network Category:FremantleMedia Category:1000 Ways To Die Category:TV Series